


Start of Something Good

by 16lena246



Series: Answering Dreams [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/pseuds/16lena246
Summary: Danny popping the question to Colleen.





	Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to do one thing for me - play the song 'Start of Something Good' by Daughtry on low volume while you read this. I got inspiration from it to write this and I love it alot. I promise you won't be dissapointed.

An entire bathroom littered with with hair products and makeup and makeup on a Saturday? This was very unlike Ms. Wing who usually preferred to spend her weekend indoors finishing the books on her dresser or seeing a movie with Claire and Misty, the only time they were all free. This Saturday was quite different in a way that Colleen was yet to find out. She skimmed over the message her boyfriend sent her the day before:

'Meeting with company after we close the deal today. Dinner at the Wall. Dress formal, love you.' Of course she needed assistance with the "formal" part so she called the only person she knew with a good sense of fashion - Misty. They spent the entire morning looking for something that was Colleen's taste and could be considered evening wear. She was extremely proud of Danny and she wasn't invited to every dinner he attended so she wanted to make an impression.

"I 100% say that we get this one." Misty said holding up a semi- lace detailed see-through dress.

Colleen raised an eyebrow and side-eyed her friend who clearly saw nothing wrong with it. "Did I mention that i want to make a  _good_ impression?"

"Then buy it and keep it for a private special occasion if you know what i mean." Misty laughed looking over at her friend and elbowing her in the side.

It was really diffucult for her Colleen to keep a straight face after that. "Be serious, I need something appropriate for this dinner."

Then Misty handed her a dress which ordinarily she would've passed by without a second glance but Misty had other skills besides that as a detective.

Colleen decided she would pick the shoes too match since Misty's taste in shoes had a bit too much flare for her liking.

 

Now here in her dojo, she felt overwhelmed with the situation but put it all behind her for Danny's sake. She was dressed and ready by 7:30 and as she was putting in her earrings, the door opened and behind a bouquet of colourful tulips came a smile that she was oh-so familiar with. She looked Danny up and down before saying "Someone looks handsome." to which Danny couldn't resist blushing. His clean shaven beard and freshly cut but still adorably curly hair made him look exceptionally mature and sexy. 

"These are for you." Danny said handing her the flowers which Colleen greatly accepted with a huge grin on her face. 

"Thank you, I love them. Come here, your tie's a bit crooked." 

As Danny handed her the flowers and stepped closer, his arm started shaking slightly and he was sweating though he air conditioning in the dojo was turned on.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked putting the back of her palm to his forehead.

"Yeah just a tad bit nervous."

"Why? I thought this dinner was just to celebrate you closing the deal?"

"It is. There is somehthing else I want to do tonight and I'm nervous about how everything will go. It's a big deal to me and it could change my entire life."

She lifted his chin from looking down at her fixing the tie. "You know that I support you in whatever you do. Besides who could resist those beautiful blue eyes."

The way he was looking down at her made her rethink the restaurant and just compromise on the bed but this was important to Danny so this was important to her too and it definitely wasn't made any easier by the kiss he left on her neck. "I didn't mention it, but you look amazing." he said, before they left the apartment and he opened the passenger side door for her.

 

The restaurant was dimly lit, which Colleen assumed was for the ambience in the room. She recognized some Rand executives and business allies of the company as the waitress having dinner with their spouses or a drink at the bar. Danny placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the table by the back patio overlooking the sights of Manhattan speckled with night life. They ordered drinks whole they waited and Danny left to enquire about the location of his guests. Colleen couldn't help but admire him. The difference such a year had impacted on Danny and his confidence. A small smile came across her face as she thought about walking onto his floor and seeing his picture hung next to the elevators or the articles that featured new projects created by him for the company. Just the way he was standing by the rail with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the phone, her heart fluttered, because never was there a thought that she would get an opportunity like this. A man who loved her and cared for her, and would literally take a bullet for her. For once in life things were working out in his favour. The memories becqme so overwhelming that she barely noticed him walking back. 

"Unfortunately, Heath and Creig can't make it, something came up."

"Awe maybe we can do this next weekend." She tried to sound as sincere as possible but she would much rather be curled up on their couch watching a movie." 

The cab stopped a little way away from the building on Danny's request for a walk. They walked hand-in-hand with Colleen shielded from the cold night wind with Danny's jacket. 

"Can I talk to y-" Danny was cut off by sudden heavy rain. "Just great" he thought. Unbeknownst to her, this was yet another bump in his surprise.

They sheltered under a small canopy as the rain pounded the pavement. Colleen peeked around the corner to see if they could make a dash for it but when she turned around, everything stopped. The rain didn't matter, the squeak in her shoes from the water was irrelevant and her full attention was on Danny. 

It was dark under the shelter and his wet curls were falling in his face, and he was kind of shouting over the loud showers but this moment couldn't have been more perfect to her.

"From the time I met you, there was something that drew me to you, I could've walked away and never seen you again, but even with my old life back, a special part would have been missing. You. Col, you're the only one I want to come home to after a long, the one whose there for me through the bad and the worse, but more importantly, you're the first person I want to see in the morning and the last person I see before I close my eyes at night. He reached down and pulled out a small box.

By the time he looked up, she was already wiping tears from her face and pushing her hair behing her ear. Cracking open the box, he asked "Will you marry me?" 

She quickly nodded before he slipped the ring on her finger and he stood up to look at her. They shared the most breathtaking kiss while the hug and she locked her arms behind his neck to hold him tight. It was the type of kiss where neither of them wanted to let go even though they knew they had each other for life.


End file.
